07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakaba Oak
Wakaba Oak is a minor character in the 07-Ghost manga and anime series. Wakaba was the former field marshal of the Barsburg Armed Forces, and was one of the officers behind the Raggs War and the replacement of the real Roseamanelle with a clone. He is the father of Shuri Oak and the uncle of Hakuren Oak. Wakaba was murdered by Ayanami in manga chapter 75. Etymology Wakaba's first name may come from the Japanese destroyer battleship of the same name. His name follows the trend of Barsburg officers being named after warships. In Japanese, "wakaba" means "young leaf" or "verdure leaf". His surname, Oak, may be derived from the fact that the oak leaf is commonly seen on military awards and insignia, as it is a symbol of strength, and the oak (tree) is the national tree of Germany. Appearance Physical appearance Wakaba Oak's official weight and height are unknown. He appears to be around his late 40's in age, as he has wrinkles round his eyes as well as marionette lines round his mouth. His face is masculine, diamond-shaped, with a strong jaw. He has a small mouth, with full lips and large, narrowed eyes (light-color in the manga, medium purple in the anime) and a large, crooked nose. Wakaba has a strinking resemblance to his son, Shuri Oak, and like his son has fair skin and pale blonde hair, and like many from the Oak family, Wakaba has long eye-lashes on his bottom lid. Keeping with the Oak family tradition, Wakaba also wears earings. Clothing Wakaba's military uniform consists of a black or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with gold trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck-guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length black, buckled boots and white gloves. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg Military insignia. As the field marshal and the leader of the First Fleet, he uniform has some difference compared with the other generals - he wears some golden aiguillettes and a fringy epaulet on his right shoulder, and the upper part of his coat has more trimmings. It is unknown what is worn under the overcoat but it is possible it is a plain white shirt (as Mikage was shown wearing one when in the Military uniform). Personality Wakaba Oak is a nationalist. He values the interests of his counrtry above everything or anyone else. For this, he could be unsympathetic to other people (even to a princess of Barsburg), as he supports the view that it is right for his country to attack Raggs for Raggs' rich resources, so that Barsburg can become the strongest and/or richest nation in the world.After Raggs' fall, and when there is evidence that the host of the Eye of Mikhail is alive, Wakaba thinks they should disillutionize the hope of the people from Raggs by offering the public false information, claiming that the Eye of Raphael has malfunctioned, and then he orders the Chief of Staff to search the Church and eliminate anyone who can use the Eye of Mikhail if discovered (episode 22), even if he (Wakaba) has to bear the brunt (as the Church is a no-soldiers zone). He also thinks that feuds between individuals should give way to Barsburgs' interests.In Kapitel 21, when some generals who hate Ayanami suggest demoting or executing Ayanami for he has flown in a no-flight zone and caused casualty, Wakaba reminds them that it is the appearance of the Eye of Mikhail, a great threat to Barsburg, that he wants to discuss, not the punishment for Ayanami. He usually talks with other people in a friendly or polite way (e.g calling his subordinates "gentlemen" in meetings, using the polite suffix -kun to address Ayanami and Konatsu), even to those whose ranks are much lower than his (e.g Konatsu), and seems to have a fair relationship with other colleagues, as he is congratulated by the officers around him when he told them about his son's graduation. It seems that he adopts a fairly open policy with his direct subordinates, as one of them frankly asks his superior whether it is good to let Shuri stay in the Black Hawks, and Wakaba gives him his answer.Manga chapter 28. Despite normally appearing calm and polite to those around him, when it comes to matters related to war, Wakaba has a callous regard to and an aggressive attitude towards human beings who he doesn't consider related to him (e.g Raggs civilians) or close enough to him emotionally (e.g Princess Ouka).In Kapitel 84 page 27, Wakaba is furious that the princess's death could cost them the Raggs War. When the chance of winning an important war is threatened, he stands firm and becomes aggressive. Kapitel 84 page 27, Wakaba chokes a scientist into submission when a technical error resulted in the host of the Eye of Raphael dying. Wakaba is a confident man, as in chapter 62 he smiles and says, "Interesting", when he thinks that he is probably Ayanami's next target to remove from the army. He is also quite cunning, sometimes uses silly/humorous acts to cover his real purpose. One example is when he cheerfully tells Hyuuga to take his son to Ayanami and then beats a hasty retreat. It is not until Shuri sees Ayanami that the Black Hawks know Wakaba's real purpose was to make Shuri Ayanami's Begleiter (manga chapter 25, page 25). He is a practical man. If he wants something, he is willing to pay a price. (manga chapter 77) He is a successful businessman, as he has made the Oak Family's wealth grow much more by selling the kokujyuseki as a monopoly. Relationships Family and relatives Shuri Oak Wakaba is kind towards and protective of his son, ready to support him emotionally (e.g. he let a teary Shuri run into his arms and encourages him) and career-wise (e.g. helps Shuri pass the graduation exam, assigns Shuri as the Chief of Staff's Begleiter). Shuri has a very lose relationship with Wakaba, as he cries his heart out when Wakaba dies. Shuri's Mother As Wakaba loves the child born by Shuri's Mother very much, and Shuri is fond of both of his parents, it seems that he loves his wife or has a fair relationship with her. Hakuren's Father It appears that Hakuren's father does not like Wakaba, as he does not even come to his brother's funeral. Other members of the Oak clan Some Oaks have asked Wakaba to do them favours (e.g. help them in their career, treat their young son well) and it seems that Wakaba had been trying to help his relatives when he was a high-ranking officer in the army (manga chapter 75). Colleagues Miroku Barsburg Wakaba and the Chairman appear to have had a stable relationship. As Miroku was the former field-marshal before his retirement, he may have tutored or given advice to Wakaba. There is evidence to suggest that they were on apparently friendly terms, as Miroku, the headmaster of the Barsburg Academy, let Wakaba's son pass the Begleiter Exam despite he should have failed the exam; and Wakaba protects Ayanami, Miroku's subordinate, from other generals' hostile attack in meetings. The night Wakaba died, he dined with Miroku too.Kapitel 45 page 8. Ayanami He is suspicious of Ayanami, and does not believe that Ayanami played no part in the death of Major-General Ogi despite his alibi, saying it looks so 'guiltless' he cannot help but think it 'fishy'. However, Wakaba appears to approve of Ayanami's capability or deems Ayanami a valuable asset to the army, as he defends his position when other officers attack him.When Ayanami breaches the charter and loses two valuable airships, instead of making use of the chance to execute Ayanami or demote him, he protects Ayanami by dismissing other generals' attack. Due to Wakaba being a nationalist, he may believe that although Ayanami may have several motives, he will rank nationalism the first. Unfortunately, he does not know that Ayanami is no longer Ayanami, who ranks Barsburg the first, but Verloren, who ranks finding his love the first. For ten years since the Raggs' War, if Marshal Oak had sided with the generals who hate Ayanami, making use of opportunites to execute or demote Ayanami, Ayanami might not have had the chance to kill Wakaba. Konatsu Warren It seems that Wakaba has confidence in Konatsu's ability and personality, as shown when he entrusted Shuri to him. Being a loyal subordinate to Ayanami, Konatsu Warren is uninterested in Wakaba (manga chapter 75). Others Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg Wakaba does not care for the princess and values her only in terms of how useful she is to Barsburg. Compared with Barsburg's glory and gains if she wins the war against Raggs, he doesn't care about the welfare of the princess. He was unwilling to hear the scientists' concerns about starting the experiments too early as the princess was still very young,In Kapitel 84 when the researchers said they're afraid that it's too early for the three-year-old child to be the vessel for the Rahapel's Eye, he said the war against Raggs will break out soon and they have no time to wait. In one of the experiments, when there are some strange signals, he told the researchers to go on. and was unconcerned with her death, instead furious that the important Raggs' War may be lost. Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg They may have been rivals as two of the seven God-House-wooers of the former Basburg Empress in her birthday party, in which Wolfram won the hand of the princess. However, it seems that Wolfram trusts Wakaba to some extent when it comes to business, as he gave Wakaba the power to oversee the Raphael's Eye's experiment. It is likely that they can work quite well with each other, as both of them will sacrifice the princesses of Barsburg for the Raphael Project, and they both believe that Barsburg should take Raggs' resources. History Wakaba comes from the prestigious Oak family. He is the Barsburg Army's field marshal after Miroku, and has held the post for more than ten years. Before the Raggs War broke out, he was already the field-marshal, and one of the few eye witnesses of the death of the real Princess Ouka in one of the Raphael's Eye experiments. (manga chapter 84) Manga Synopsis He plays a very small role in the anime, but he has a somewhat more significant role in the manga. He first appears at a meeting with other generals where he explains that what they worry most, the appearance of the Eye of Mikhail's host, has become reality (because the Church can crown the new host king and revive the Raggs Kingdom), and they must do anything, including eliminating the leftover descendant(s) of Raggs and offering the public false information, to protect Barsburg's present territories. He is later seen in another meeting when Ayanami returns from Antwort and offers him the Eye of Mikhail as well as asking for Wakaba's approval to let him pursuit the Eye's host. After the meeting, Ayanami accompanies him to see Shuri who has just returned from Antowrt with the Black Hawks. Shuri runs into Wakaba's arms in tears, and he comforts and encourages Shuri. He notices Yukinami and Suzunami are following closely behind Ayanami, and says it is a pity that Shuri cannot be Ayanami's Begleiter "because you have already had (these two as) Begleiters". This sounds like Marshal Oak has decided that Shuri will not stay in the Black Hawks. However, he then entrusts Shuri to Konatsu after seeing how attached Shuri has become of him. In chapter 74, the last picture shows Wakaba, who seems to have died, floating in a fountain. In chapter 75, it is revealed that Verloren used Fest's strings to kill Wakaba, but made his death look as if Wakaba fell into a fountain accidentally but was too drunk to get himself out of it. In the same chapter, it is also revealed that the Oak Family is in fact one of the seven God Houses, i.e. the Oaks are the lineage of one of the Seven Ghosts. It is Verloren's plan to use attending Marshal Wakaba's funeral as an excuse to infiltrate the Oak House and lure a Seven Ghost out (and this plan does succeed, as Relikt is attacked and killed by prepared Verloren from the back when he came to the Oak House). In manga chapter 84, it is revealed that Marshal Wakaba, along with some scientists, witnessed the death of the real Ouka in an an experiment a few years before the Raggs War. Then, Doctor Nanase took Wakaba to a secured laboratory, in which he told Marshal Oak not to worry, because he had already made 47 replicas based on the information obatined from the experiments carried upon the previous empresses and empresses-to-be. Wakaba told Nanase not to record the death of the real Ouka, instead, write down that the princess did not die in the experiment on that day, and the research would go on. He also told Nanase not to tell the Emperor about the princess' death. From that day onwards, replica number 7 (the Ouka shown to the readers since the Raggs' War) took the role of Ouka. Quotes *''"Everyone has use."'' (manga chapter 28) *''"To start a war, any reason will suffice." '' (manga chapter 67) Trivia *Wakaba has an impressive war record.Kapitel 75. *Manga chapter 67 shows that although Wakaba looks like a young man in his mid-30s only, he was already the army's highest-rank officer and the commander-in-chief Kapitel 77. in the Raggs' War. There is a chance that some elder officers were secretly jealous of Wakaba. *His residence is close to Hohburg.Kapitel 74. *According to Shuri, although many Oaks or other people come to Wakaba's funeral, none of them cared about Wakaba; they are only concerned with their personal gain.In Kapitel 75, it is shown Wakaba has said he would look after a person (who seems to be an Oak)'s son in the military, and another person who has been discussing an investment plan with Marshal Wakaba on behalf of the army complains that all his efforts are now fruitless. *Wakaba's earrings are missing when his corpse is in the coffin. (manga chapter 75) *He collects art works and he has at least 700 collections.Kapitel 77 page 6. *Wakaba has a Begleiter. When Wakaba's body was controlled by Ayanami, his Begleiter was not with him. Wakaba's corpse is first discovered by his Begleiter.Kapitel 75. 'Extras' related trivia *He is the eldest son of the family, and has a younger brother whose son is Hakuren. Mini-drama in the 12th Limited Animate DVD. Misc. *Many fans are unsympathetic towards Wakaba's death in manga chapter 74, and some are happy to see it. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Human